The Obsidan War
by WolfShadows
Summary: Wolf and Her friends are drafted into a war aginst the Pyre feinds, demons, dragons, and humans. Our story begins in the first battle of the war...


**Yeah, okay, some of these characters are from Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, and some are made up by me.**

Chapter 1-

"Alright! Here we go! This is goin' to be a biggin'!" His voice struggling over the whooshing sound of the wind through the helicopter blades.

"God, I can't beleive we're about to do this Leon!" Yelled another voice over the whooshing.

"I hate this... Why couldn't I just have stayed at the mansion,Viper?" Whined another.

"Oh, shut up Kak, be brave! And make sure you USE your keyblade! Not hug it!" Quipped another voice over the helicopter blades' movement.

"C'mon! Lets get down there before anyone gets hurt!" Urged another voice over the wind.

The others nodded as they straped belts around thier pelvic and waist area.

"Okay! Viper, Kak, Wolf, Riku, and Sora, attach the hook on your waist band to this pulley system, and lower yourselves to the ground! and make Sure you are ready to fight!" Screamed the First voice hooking himself to the pulley.

The others saluted and noded. "Aye-eye Leon!" They all said spontainiusly.

Leon Noded once, and let go of the handle bars on the floor of the helicopter, next to the pulley system.

Viperishpath was next, then Kakakuri, then Wolfshadows, and so on.

The whooshing faded, and with that relief, came the sound of screaming and panic below them.

"Ahhh, damn it..." Complained Wolf and she sighed and sulked.

"C'mon, guys, get your keyblades ready!" Urged Viper as she unhooked herself from the pulley quickly.

"Damn... Tight spot..." Said Sora Observing the area.

"Great place to have a battle... A city... heh..." Whined Wolf as she steped forward.

The screaming grew louder as thier target approached. Kakakuri panicked in his mind as the ground shook.

"Everyone! Get into your positions!" Commanded Leon as he Steped ahead of the others.

Viperishpath stood beside him, and Wolfshadows on the other side, whilist Kakakuri Stood by Viper, Riku stood by Wolf, and Sora kneeled down infront of Leon.

Everyone had thier Keyblades, or Gunblades, or whatever the Case my Be, in their hand, ready for battle.

The Party Stand in formation, awaiting the arrival of Bu-Jaii, the Ken-koi demon.

Kakakuri Wimpered as The Hundred foot high Bu-Jaii Stomped into sight.

"Alrighty... Party time..." Smiled Viper as she held her Favourite Keyblade "Salvation" in her right hand with care. Wolf Closed her eyes and sucked in a deep, relaxing breath, clenching onto her Keyblade "Pegan Dance". Sora Held onto his Keyblade as well, his keyblade was Called "Oathkeeper". As Bu-Jaii stomped closer and closer, Leon Nodded at Viper, and she lept Forward and slashed at the enemy. Bu-Jaii Screamed with pain, as he transformed into the form of a Sky dragon.

"Shit! How are we gonna reach em now?" Questioned Sora.

Wolf closed her eyes and noded. Her keyblade dissapeared and she began to painfully transform into her Wolf demon form. She then lurched forward at Bu-Jaii, flapping her bloody wings.

"Die!" Commanded Wolfshadows as she bit Bu-Jaii's neck in half. The others rejoycing below. Blood sprayed everywhere, casuing Wolf to be soaked in it.

The decapitated head and half a neck fell down on the street, splattering everywhere. The body, Flaped once more, and froze, then, gravity took over, pulling the carrion down onto the Street right on top of the head. Everyone heard bones crunch and a wave of bloody innards splattering all around the body.

"Woot! Way to go! Come back down!" Called Viperishpath, rejoyicing with the others.

Wolf noded, and started to descend, once she reached the ground, she painfully transformed back, and started rejoycing with the others.

Just then, a loud roar was heard.

"Oh Holy shit!" Exclaimed Leon, while the others nodded and gaped. A large, Dark Dragon stood at the intersection of the once happy "Hi-Naii" Street. The dragon streached out his black wings, the thin lilac-grey membrane arching beautifully between the black scale covered bones. The Dragon Reached his neck up twards the dark clouds, groaning idely.

Wolf gaped in amazment, _' This is such a beutiful creature! And So very rare! There's no way I'm going to harm this dragon! No way in hell!' _she thought as the dragon Opened his jaws, the tounge ficking around slowly, as though tasting the air. The Dragon snaped his jaws shut, causing an echoing _'crack!'_ wich startled the party.

The dragon Slowly opened his eyes to reveal bright red, glowing iris', surrounding large, black, slanted pupils wich looked like an abyss. His jaws slighly opened and a groaning sound emerged, wich in then slowly started to form words.

"Humble is my additude..."Spoke the dragon.

"huh? Humble.. is my... additude? What?" Questioned Viper, as Wolf glanced at her with a confused look upon her face.

The dragon sighed. "Humble is my additude, is it not?"

Wolf let out one of her famous 'heh?' and continued to be confused.

Leon shrugged, "I dunno' what he's saying, but why the hell should I care!" Leon lurched forward, landed on the sidewalk, and bounded from here and there, trying to confuse the dragon.

The dragon was getting dizzy, "Grrah?"

"Yeah, this is our chance! C'mon guys, this is our chance to attack!" Exclaimed Sora, bounding forward, slashing at the dragon.

"NO!" Screamed Wolf, lurching forward and blocking Sora's attack.

"Wolf! What the hell are you doing!" Questioned Viper.

"That dragon is one of the rarest species!... I- I can't let you hurt it!" Said Wolf as she struggled with Sora.

"Attack guys!" Commaned Leon, still bounding around.

Viper Sighed and lurched forward, and slashed at the dragon.

"NO!" Cried out Wolf.

The dragon roared with pain and whipped his tail around, crumbling the foundation of a near-by tweleve story building. The building, leaned forward, and fell flat on the street, crushing the dragon, and it's attackers.

"WOLF!" Came a desparate shout from the distance...


End file.
